


The pie was nice though

by MedeaV



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, technically door sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeaV/pseuds/MedeaV
Summary: "That was the lamest excuse I’ve ever heard to drag me out of the room.""Are you complaining?""Now, why would I do that?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been lying around in my drafts forever, so I'm putting it out now even though I am not entirely happy with it.

"The pie was nice, wasn't it?"

Natasha grinned while Bucky closed the door behind him. "That was the lamest excuse I’ve ever heard to drag me out of the room."

Bucky approached her, his hands raised innocently. "Are you complaining?"

Natasha wrapped her arms around him. "Now, why would I do that?"

Bucky grinned at her before diving in to kiss behind her ear. "I know that. I also know you're not one to fuck around between doors."

Natasha sighed quietly. "So?"

She felt Bucky grinning. "So. There's a bathroom down the hall, you know?"

"Yes, I do know." Natasha pushed him back slightly to drag her teeth over his neck. "I also know that it's not far enough off to be out of hearing range."

She was swept off her feet quickly, held by one normal and one metal arm. Bridal style. Strange but she wouldn't object. "That a problem?"

Natasha looked down on the floor several feet under her. "Do I have a say in the matter?"

Bucky grinned while he carried her away. "You know you always do."

"Doesn't look like it", Natasha pointed out while dragging at his shirt already.

Bucky rolled his eyes and kicked the door open. "You're just better at making it look that way." He sat her down on the closed toilet and pulled at her legs. "Fine with that?"

"Very." Natasha grinned teasingly, helping him with her pants so he could get his tongue between her legs. Because she may not really understand why he enjoyed that but she would certainly encourage him.

Bucky didn't hesitate to put his mouth on her. "God damn it, close the door", Natasha groaned, covering up a heavy sigh. He kicked the door closed with his foot, not even paying attention to anything but her.

It wasn't long until Natasha was burying her hands in his hair, keeping him goddamn close. The heat was already pooling in her stomach, moving lower and growing bigger with each flick of his tongue against her clit.

And then he tonguefucked her, not minding the taste of her salty juices. And it was so new to her, so unused that it took her about three seconds to come. And she wasn't even close to embarrassed because it was him. James.

So Natasha stared at the ceiling, catching her breath. "God. We didn't even lock the door, did we?"

Bucky was grinning smugly while he got up and turned the lock. His lips were still wet and he didn't seem to mind at all. "Nope. But nobody walked in and the whole team knows we left to fuck, so what?"

Natasha got up grinning, stepping over her clothing pooled on the floor. "So we better finish that task before we go back."

Bucky grinned back. "Damn right."

Natasha had practice with this. It took her about four and a half seconds to get him out of his clothes, and then some long seconds of kissing him passionately, and then less than a second for him to pick her up, to slam her against the door and to thrust into her in one hard stroke. Maybe it would have hurt if Natasha wasn't still so wet from being eaten out. Like this, she only groaned deeply, joined by him.

"Jesus, I forget every time how good that feels," Bucky murmured against her cheek. Natasha just squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't protest when he started fucking her against the door but she knew that he would stop immediately if she did. After all, that was their game. He was just used to her speaking her mind whenever she didn't want something. Nothing or only references meant she was just teasing. Bucky had almost gotten mad over it until he saw through.

Now, he was pushing into her, savouring each of her moans and completing them with his own. And it was just what Natasha needed, him hard inside of her hitting her sweet spot over and over again. Not minding if she dug her nails into his shoulder and back. His steadying grip on her thighs. His tongue exploring her mouth, keeping her from anything more than muffled moaning.

Soon she was clenching around him again and Bucky stopped but he didn't even seem close. Only smug for everything he could make her do. Which practically screamed for revenge.

"How long are you going to draw this one out?" Natasha was content with how steady her voice sounded, not like on the brink of orgasm. Her feigned annoyance deceived no one here but nevermind.

"I didn't get a headstart." Bucky grinned while he set out to bite her earlobe.

"Poor boy," Natasha purred, staring down where their bodies met in a not at all innocent way. "Maybe I should make you catch up. Right against this very door."

He thrust uncontrollably into her, stopping himself only with his metal hand from crushing her against the wood and potentially kicking the door in. And if there was a little crunching sound on Natasha's right, she ignored it.

"Oh, Natalia." He breathed while fucking her again, deep and hard and everything. Now, he was panting erratically, covered only by his attempts to devour her.

"You know that if you kick in the door, we're lying right in the hall", Natasha murmured, always cut off by his mouth.

"I do my best." James breathed heavily, pressing his slightly sweaty forehead against hers.

"Oh yes, you do." Natasha purred affirmatively, pulling cautiously on his hair to make him squirm. She moaned when he thrust irregularly into her and arched her back off the door.

"How about we finish this together?" James suggested, sounding somewhat desperate.

"Hm." Natasha suppressed her moans for a moment to appear authentically considering. Which was teasing of course. "I think I could do another time."

James grinned. "I love you, Natalia." Then he pulled her against him, the metal arm steadying her hips while he- mmm. Just how she liked it.

Natasha sank her teeth into his shoulder and he pressed her harder against the door and against his hips. Together, they made the jump rather quickly, not stopping the satisfied noises for a second.

Natasha looked to her right while Bucky put his head in the crook of her neck, trying to catch his breath. There was a handprint, or at least parts of it, splintering the wood. Then she looked at his shoulder, finding that the bite mark was closer to his neck than she had thought. The door was still intact but otherwise, for superspies, they hadn't been all that sneaky. Well, who gave a shit about that.

Bucky slid out of her with a disappointed noise and sat her feet back to the floor. "Time to get dressed."

"Time to clean myself." Natasha corrected. How practical that they were already in the bathroom.

Bucky pushed her down on the toilet seat, grinning like he had a plan. "Let me do that for you."

And then he was licking their joined juices out of between her legs. "You won't like the taste," Natasha murmured warningly but it was too soft to form a real protest. So he only grinned up at her while sliding his tongue into her slit. Fuck, he was stealing her looks. But how could she care?

"It's deeper in there," She added with a challenging tone. Bucky took her up on it, hollowing his cheeks and sucking himself out of her. Natasha squirmed instinctively. She couldn't come again but it still felt good.

When he didn't find anything anymore, Bucky got up and spat in the sink which looked pretty sexy on him. "You're right, yours is better."

Natasha didn't have to agree with him. She only got up and picked up her clothes. "And now, who complained about the spitting a few days ago?"

"Hey, I wasn't complaining. I was just asking. I'm very happy with everything you do." He winked.

“Good to hear.” Natasha slid into her pants and smoothed her hair with a look in the mirror. “Guess we should get back to the nice pie.”

Bucky grinned, slipping his shirt back on. “Oh, you know. I’m not really hungry anymore.”


End file.
